Switching regulators are useful for voltage conversion applications such as direct current to direct current (DC-DC) voltage conversion or alternating current to DC (AC-DC) voltage conversion. The DC-DC voltage conversion can provide a regulated voltage that is higher than the input voltage of the regulator, lower than the input voltage, or inverted from the input voltage. The regulation is typically achieved by recurrently charging an inductor from an energy source and then discharging the energy of the inductor to drive a load. The charging and discharging can be accomplished using electronic switches that include transistors. The switches and other electronics of the switches may be damaged if an over current condition or an over voltage condition occurs. The present inventor has recognized a need for improvement of monitoring of switching regulators.